


Trip loves cake

by Kamazu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cake fucking, Food Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip fucks a cake. That's it. That's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip loves cake

**Author's Note:**

> Birdie gave me a game, I give them a fic.

Once upon a time, there was a cake. It was a pretty cake. A strawberry cake. This cake was really sexy. Trip couldn't get his eyes away from it. Espescially this frosting.... It was a beautiful, pure white frosting, that felt so soft in his hands. 

Trip shivered at the idea of eating this cake. He could already imagine the sweet taste of it on his tongue. But then, he asked himself: "Do I only want to eat the cake?", this idea sounded too... simple. He always ate cakes, so... it wouldn't be special if he only ate it. He wanted something more intense. Something special, something... hot. 

He could feel his man meat warming up, growing and pulsating. His ochinchin was getting doki doki at the idea of putting the cake in his butt. Maybe even more. He wanted the cake to fuck him, and he also wanted to fuck the cake. He wanted to live up to his name, cakefucker69. He wanted to make his mommy proud. 

So he took the cake, taking off his plaid pants, revealing plaid underwear. It was beautiful, he though, staring at the clothing, but he took it off, to reveal his plaid dick. He took some time to stare at himself in the mirror. His pubes looked like they were on fire, Trip liked to call it his fire crotch. It didn't match his hair but the time he tried to bleach his pubes, Virus laughed at his burnt dick, and he promised himself to never do it again.  
Anyway. Trip put his schlong inside the cake, gently, not wanting to break his fabulous cake. He loved it. It felt warm, maybe a bit warmer than the inside of Aoba. It must have been a freshly baked cake. That made Trip even more excited.

But Trip wanted more. He wanted the cake to feel his insides too. So he took a hanful of it and put it in his butt. After all, why was Aoba the only one to be able to feel the wonderful frosting from his cakes?  
It felt wonderful. Trip moaned in pleasure, whispering "cake-san~" as he was fucking the cake. 

As Trip was lost in the wonderland of pleasure wich was this cake fucking experience, Virus entered the room. "Torippu-- wh. Bye." he said, before leaving.  
Trip didn't even notice him, getting near of his breaking point. He ejaculated inside the cake, adding some more flavor to it. When he got off, he cleaned himself up, almost forgetting the frosting in his butt. He took a look at the cake, and said to himself "Hmm. It looks good. I will feed it to Aoba."

The end.


End file.
